Star Map Puzzle
The Cahills vs. Vespers Puzzle / Gideon's Ring Puzzle is similar to the Jefferson Puzzle because it is composed of one card from the each of the books, and now it has all the cards from the Card Packs. Currently, the puzzle shows what seems to be constellations and zodiac signs and a shape that resembles Gideon's Ring. Puzzles The top right hand corners card with the QR code on it says "Vesper One is closer than you think." The number puzzle on the back on cards 310 and 314 says "Leonardo da Vinci". The Morse code on the back of cards 313 and 309 says "John Wilkes Booth was V." On the back of Card 272 there is a code. When cracked it says Guy Fawkes was V''.'' In the middle of the star map there is a pigpen cipher. It says Patton was V. The numbers that are close to the letters, in order (1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8) forms the word "Bancroft". This is Sandy Bancroft's last name. He is also Vesper 4. This could also be George Bancroft, the founder of the U.S. Navel Academy. There is a phonetic alphabet code (a.k.a. the US Naval Flag Code) which says PAPA LIMA IND.. (PLI). If you go onto Cahills vs Vespers on the 39 clues site and click on missions, you can see the star map and all of the message. It says PAPA LIMA INDIA NOVEMBER YANKEE (PLINY). Another code in the middle starts out: 1,1 4,2 1,3 2,3 2,4. There is more to it, but the rest of the code is not on the star map yet. But if you use a Polybius Square code, you can guess that the answer is Archimedes. There are three words in the same font scattered around the outside of the map. When put together, they read "Arthur" "Trent" "Is Dead." It could mean anything... Order The order of the star map cards goes as follow. X 307 312 304 316 308 X 305 314 313 309 303 311 317 315 310 266 278 272 302 306 ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? X ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? X 'The complete puzzle' Trivia *If a book pattern continues with cards that have the star map the cards will be 284, 290 and 296. *Gideon's ring is in the middle. *The back of each book and card pack in Cahills vs. Vespers shows a portion of the puzzle from out side to in side. *The words "INDUCTOR" and "CAPACITOR" refer to tools that are used to store energy in magnetic (inductor) and electric (capacitor) fields. Another symbol (the one in the middle of the Guy Fawkes puzzle) referres to a resistor which is a tool that dissapates energy as hea t Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Books Category:Cards Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Puzzle Cards Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Book cards Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Gideon's ring Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Books Category:Cards Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Puzzle Cards Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Book cards Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Gideon's ring